1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for outputting a scanned image, and more particularly to an image processing system for changing the output sequence of scanned images.
2. Description of Related Art
Photocopier for business use today is typically equipped with an automatic document feeder (ADF), and starts copy operation when a user presses a start button on a control panel after the user sets a document in the ADF. When one or a plurality of pages of the document is set at one time in the ADF, the photocopier scans the document in the order in which they are set, and then prints out the copies in the scanned sequence, that is, the same sequence to set sequence.
There are cases, however, in which the user does not wish to copy all pages in a set of document, or does not want to copy the document in the order in which they are set in the ADF. In these cases the user must first remove some pages of document not to be copied, or rearrange the document set in the desired sequence, before placing the document in the ADF for reproduction. The time and effort required to complete these tasks, however, increase as the number of pages increases and as the reordering requirements become more complicated. What's more, the original document set must typically be restored to the original sequence by the user after the copy operation is completed, requiring the same time and effort required to prepare the document for copying.
Therefore, there is a need for a photocopier in which the order and/or combination of pages of printed document can be easily changed according to the user's requirements.